


until everything is less insane

by sandyk



Series: walk it back [1]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, au from Valentine's Day ep in s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: But with Jonah, Amy felt better. She said, "Worst Valentine's ever. And don't say tonight."





	until everything is less insane

**Author's Note:**

> For GWYO, Extrovert. not mine, no profit garnered. Title from the national's walk it back.

Jonah, Jonah made Amy laugh, even after the sexual harassment fiasco and then again cleaning up and despite the fact that they were in god damn marriage counseling, Adam still had decided not to make plans for Valentine's Day. 

Adam always loved being around people, in high school, when they were young and married. Amy loved being around people, too. She was a cheerleader. She was in the drama club. She made friends easily. So did Adam. They'd gone to Valentine's Day parties for years and years. Friends they made in high school, and then friends they kept making and cousins, so many of Amy's cousins. Amy had too many cousins. 

When she was twenty five, they didn't even go out. Amy came home from work at six, Emma was sleeping over with Amy's parents. Amy had bought pretty lingerie, not super expensive or anything, just Victoria's Secret. But it was pretty and she was twenty five and she barely wore it for ten minutes before they were laughing and making out and having sex. 

Not this year. 

This year, she was laughing and eating candies and her underwear was super boring. She had nothing to go home to. Emma had a sleepover, but this time it wasn't something Adam had arranged. Adam had taken some short-term job in Kansas City for one week so he could make some money - if he had some saved up he had all these plans. 

Amy planned to beg him to use it on their Visa bill. 

But with Jonah, she felt better. She said, "Worst Valentine's ever. And don't say tonight."

"Tonight? Tonight is great," Jonah said. They'd finished cleaning up and he was walking her out to her car. "Uh, worst was a year ago. I was in the hospital for dehydration, which is not a made up thing that only celebrities get when they have drug overdoses. No drugs on my part. A lot of caffeine, though. And then I flunked out and then I was headed out on the open road. Your turn."

"I can't say tonight?"

"Sure," Jonah said. "You can say it." He bumped into her intentionally. 

She said, "I was crazy when I was in high school. Seriously. I stole a car. I had these weird boyfriends and once I had a weird girlfriend and we actually had sex. I wasn't always the responsible one, you know."

"I believe you," Jonah said. They were at his car. She looked around and tried to remember where the damn cameras were. She wasn't giving Dina anything to hold against her. 

She felt crazy again, the blood rising inside her. She felt almost drunk. She reached up and kissed him. She held his face, his skin was so smooth, he had to use moisturizer. His lips pressed back against hers, and his hands were around her waist. Then they were french kissing, and she felt like an idiot calling it that. He was a good kisser. She liked being kissed. By Jonah. 

He said, "Hey." He kissed her neck and she arched into him, clawing at his shirt. She wanted him so much. 

He touched her face and looked at her, his face so close. He said, "Tell me what you want."

She wanted someone to ask her that. She wanted Jonah to ask her that. She'd closed her eyes and tried to picture everything she wanted. She saw blotches of red on his face, he was so flushed. She said, "I want you to fuck me. I want you to want to be with me."

"I do," Jonah said. He sounded fervent. 

He held her waist and then opened the car door behind them. He pulled her into the backseat. He had an oddly roomy car, like a guy with kids. He reached into the front seat for a minute while she closed the door and took off her shirt and then her cami. He turned to look at her and blushed even more at her bra. It was white and used to be whiter. She pushed at her hair, pulled it back. Let it go.

"Do you still want this?"

"Yes," she said. "I so want this."

He smiled again, like she was a blessing. She liked being wanted so much. Everybody liked being liked and wanted, she thought. She wasn't unique. She wasn't even that special. Except to Jonah. 

He went back to kissing her neck and it went right to between her legs. He touched her breasts over her bra and she pushed at his hands, down towards her vagina. She said, "Better down there."

"Got it," he said. "I do like breasts. And yours, I've been thinking about yours," he said. Their foreheads were touching, she could smell the candy on his breath. 

He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down to her thighs, along with her pink underpants. She put her legs over his shoulder, sort of, it was difficult to arrange in the back of the car. But she reached for his pants to get at his dick. He was already hard, it made her want him more. He was touching her, opening her up and she was holding his dick, he kept kissing her neck. She kept pushing herself into his hand. He said, "I have condom. Is that okay?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm good. We just need a condom," Amy said. She thought that was the STD talk. She hadn't thought about that one in years and years. She was cheating on Adam who almost certainly had not cheated on her. She was pretty sure. 

She didn't care. He got the condom on and she said, "Please." It was a weird angle but enough that he was so hard inside her. He touched her while he fucked her, she wanted this so much. "Jonah, Jonah, Jonah," she was chanting. In time with his every thrust, she said his name. His eyes were closed and he didn't seem to know what to do with his hand. The hand that wasn't getting closer and closer to making her come. She felt bent in half and it was something like the best sex she'd had in years. She came and he kept going. Usually she hated that, but this time she liked it, she wanted everything to last longer. 

After he came, they fussed around getting cleaned up. She said, "I should go home."

"Right, of course," Jonah said. The back door was still locked and she looked at him and laughed. He unlocked the door and she stumbled out. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said. "I'm happy about this. Don't worry, I am."

"Okay," Jonah said. 

When she got home she stripped off all her clothes and threw them in the hamper. Then she got in the shower and turned it up hot. She scrubbed between her legs like Adam would check. Adam hadn't even made a move on her since Thanksgiving. 

She was smiling, she couldn't stop smiling. Amy kept thinking about doing it again, somewhere besides the back seat of his car. She felt wild and happy. 

When Amy woke up, she thought she should be ashamed. She begged someone who wasn't Adam to fuck her. 

When Amy got to work, she felt like a new woman. She was the worst. She did something horribly wrong. She didn't feel the least bit guilty. She smiled at everyone and had a damn good day. Jonah came in halfway through her shift. He was awkward and weird around her and no one really noticed. They worked together fine. When her shift was done, Jonah's was done, too. She said, "I don't think I've ever seen your apartment."

He blushed. He said, "You haven't."

"I would love to see where you live," she said.


End file.
